All Aboard the Crazy Train!
by sweetStellar17
Summary: Lacus, Kira, Fllay, Athrun, Lunamaria, Stella and Shin have gone camping, but when stories that Lacus has been telling to glorify herself and bash the other girls come true, things get pretty crazy! spoiler 4 the fic: Lacus pees her pants! chp 2
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, it's kairi here, I'm managing two fics on this GSEED thingy and these are my first so don't kill me ok! I don't own GSEED, but I think it's really cool! My first fic is really serious and has a lot of drama, but this one is just plain fun! So tell me what you think ok! Read away!

Kira, Fllay, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Shin, Stella, and Lunamaria all sat by a brightly burning campfire impatiently staring at Lacus who held a flashlight in her hand. "So are you gonna tell us or not?" Athrun asked.

"Just hold on a second!" Lacus shrieked, "This story is more terrifying then anything ever in the history of everness, I really don't think you all are ready…" she said.

"Then pass the stupid flashlight and let someone else have a turn!" Cagalli growled.

"Okay old-boyfriend-taker, this is how the story of—"

"What did you call me!" Cagalli shouted.

"You did dump him after all…" Shin chipped in.

Lacus just stared at them for a while and then turned on the flashlight and held it under her chin. "This is the tale of the Crazy Train…" she began, and everyone started to look a little scared. "Starring Mr. Pink!" she smiled.

"Lacus, you can't keep adding that stupid pink bally-thingy to all your stories." Fllay declared.

Lacus pouted, and Kira put his hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you let Mr. Pink have a rest?" he asked warmly.

"Why Kira, because her ex(and better boyfriend) made it!" Athrun growled.

"Just let her go on with her story, that Crazy Train part sounds kind of interesting." Fllay said.

"Thank you girl who's name escapes me….but I stole your boyfriend too." Lacus smiled, and Fllay's expression flattened. "Anyway…it was a dark and scary night…when the crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took my ex boyfriend started to slash through all the helpless campers, starting with the beautiful and helpless princess, Lacus Cylne and her beloved prince, Kira Yamato!" Lacus cried, she was really getting into the story.

"Come on Lacus this isn't a **real** story." Lunamaria broke in.

"And who is this crazy girl that strongly resembles Cagalli that you're talking about?" Stella asked, she was quite annoyed along with everyone else but Kira who seemed to enjoy the story.

"As if you didn't know Stella, you're the only one of us here who resembles that bottom-dweller Cagalli." Lacus giggled.

"I swear I'm gonna kick your ass Lacus if you keep talking about me that way!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Let me finish…" Lacus replied, trying to clam the angry crowd. "But then a young and handsome knight named Shin Asuka rode up on a beautiful white horse to save the gorgeous princess, but alas, her prince was left to be slain by the crazed blonde girl who was secretly in love with the handsome boy on the horse, but she was too ugly for him, so she…"

"LACUS!" everyone exclaimed but Shin and Kira exclaimed.

"I was just trying to make an interesting story, I just wanted your attention." She pouted.

"That's it, I'm going to bed!" Fllay exclaimed getting up and walking over to her tent and then got in.

"Me too." Cagalli said, and she got up and followed Fllay.

"Good night homely girls who's boyfriend and ex-boyfriend still lust after me." Lacus waved smiling.

"You're being a little harsh don't you think?" Lunamaria asked.

"Not at all, I'm just telling the truth, now if you all will excuse me I'm going to go and find a tree to pee under." Lacus said and with that she got up and walked out into the woods.

"Well I'm callin' it a night." Kira said stretching.

"Yeah, me too…Lacus can really wear you out, I should know being her first boyfriend." Athrun replied getting up as well.

"Lacus told me you were still a virgin…" Kira responded as the two went into a tent.

Stella and Lunamaria turned to Shin, "Come on Shin, let's go in too." Lunamaria offered.

"Yeah, I hope that Lacus girl gets eaten by a wild bear." Stella grumbled.

Shin just laughed as the girls walked ahead of him and into their tent, but then he turned around, Lacus' flashlight was still by the log she was sharing with Kira, she was out there in the dark. Shin walked over and got the flashlight and wandered off into the woods in Lacus' direction.

With Lacus----------------------------------------------

"Oh my, this sure is a dangerous situation I've gotten myself into…and I haven't even found a place to pee yet, I'm alone in the dark, whatever will I do?" she asked herself.

"Lacus?" Shin asked emerging from the woods.

"Shin!" Lacus exclaimed throwing herself at him. "I was so afraid that I wouldn't find a place to pee…and that I'd be out here all alone in the dark…" she looked into his eyes seductively and he just blushed. "Let's make my story come true Shin…be my new handsome prince…?"

Lacus was closing in for a kiss, but before she could a crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend started to slash through all the trees, and was trying slash at Lacus as well! "OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Shin exclaimed.

"HOLD ME SHIN!" Lacus cried, but then the wild girl stopped when she saw Shin, blushed, and then batted her eyes at him, then she looked down at Lacus, and walked away sadly.

"What in the hell was that?" Shin asked.

"Keep away from my Lacus!" a young and handsome knight named Shin Asuka rode up on a beautiful white horse and his sword was drawn at Shin.

"What the hell is happening!" Shin exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm back! Well last time some pretty weird things happened, I guess things are just heating up! Well anyways, read away!

"Holy God!" Lacus exclaimed holding on to Shin tightly.

"Are you hurt Lacus? I'll get this fiend away from you!" the prince Shin said bravely getting off of his horse and picking up Lacus. "You're wet." He said looking down at her.

Lacus looked around for a while, "Well, I was coming out here to use the bathroom, but when you snuck up on us….I got really scared…and…"

"Hey you guys, is everything alright?" Kira came out of the brush, and stopped when he saw Shin holding Lacus. "What's going on?" he asked.

Suddenly a crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend started toward Kira. "DIE!" she exclaimed grabbing him by the collar.

"OH MY GOD!" Kira exclaimed as the girl picked him up over her head, and then she threw him into a tree.

"Kira!" Lacus cried out.

"I'll go help Kira Lacus, don't worry!" Shin assured her, then he ran over in the direction the crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend went. "Kira, are you alright?" he asked as he helped Kira to his feet.

"You bastard!" Kira exclaimed, then he punched Shin in the face, and Shin fell and began to slide down the hill the were on, and at the bottom of the hill was a cliff that hung over a roaring river, Shin held on to the cliff and looked up to see Kira looming over him. "It was just a story, she doesn't really like you, you little punk." Kira said.

"I know that, I was just bringing her a flashlight, the other Shin has her, not me." Shin cried out, still hanging onto the cliff for his life.

"Oh yeah, that's right…wow, this is really awkward, I-I'm sorry Shin…" Kira said bashfully.

"I don't care, just help me! I'm gonna die!" Shin interrupted.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be the bigger man and apologize." Kira replied. "Now where was I, oh yeah…I'm really sorry Shin, is there anything I can do for you to make it up to you?" Kira asked.

"You can---"

"Wait! I know, I'll go get Athrun and the girls and we'll save Lacus, you can just go get cozy by the fire and you can leave everything up to us….well, bye Shin!" Kira said cheerfully, and then ran back to where Lacus and prince Shin were.

With Athrun and the girls----------------------------------------------------

"Man, they sure have been gone a long time…" Lunamaria said coming out of she and Stella's tent.

"Yeah, where'd they go?" Cagalli said as she and Fllay came out of their tent.

"This is getting ridiculous, I'm gonna go look for them." Athrun said coming out of his tent too.

Stella came out too, "You know what, let's just let them stay out there, Lacus was being a total bitch to all of us, let's just stay here and tell **our** scary stories." She said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Everyone said in unison.

Athrun looked around, "But where's the flashlight?"

"Oh now, Shin went out to get it to Lacus…" Fllay said.

Everyone was quiet for a while, "Hey, why don't we just find some sticks and set them on fire and use those as flashlights?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Athrun replied, and then everyone started looking for sticks on the floor.

With Kira, Lacus and prince Shin---------------------------------------------

"Oh Kira, save me!" Lacus cried out.

"I thought the crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend killed you." Prince Shin said.

"She tried, but she failed, now I'm here to take care of you!" Kira said pointing to the prince.

"Never!" the prince replied and with that he road off with Lacus into the night.

"NO!" Kira exclaimed falling to his knees. "Oh Lacus no!" he sobbed.

Shin ran up behind Kira, he was breathless and very dirty. "Kira!" he said.

"You bastard! Give me back Lacus!" Kira exclaimed punching Shin in the face, and he went sliding back down to the cliff.

"I hate you!" Shin exclaimed.

"Oh man, Shin, you know what, I'm gonna go get help, but I wanna help Lacus too…" Kira's eyes started to water. "Oh Shin…I don't know what to do…." Kira went on and then began to cry aloud.

"Kira you have to pull yourself together! Go get everyone to help me, and then we'll go get Lacus okay? Remember, you're a coordinator! You can do it!" Shin said confidently.

"You're right! I'm Kira Yamato…bitch!" Kira said, and then ran back to the campsite.

"Ya…bitch…" Shin sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but that's life for you! Anyways, read away!

Shin dusted himself off. "I finally got up again, but Lacus and the young and handsome knight named Shin Asuka who rode up on a beautiful white horse do with Lacus…? Wait a minute…what the hell did I just say?" Shin shook his head, "I don't have time for this, I've gotta help Lacus, hang on Lacus! Here I come!" Shin exclaimed running in the last direction he saw Lacus and Prince Shin go.

With Kira, Athrun and the girls-----------------------------------

"Wow, you guys stories were better then Lacus'." Kira smiled and he and the other applauded the end of Fllay's story.

"Hey, where is Lacus?" Lunamaria asked, and then suddenly the bushes started to stir.

"Oh my gosh!" Fllay exclaimed hugging Kira.

"Who's there!" Cagalli called.

Then Meyrin fell out of the bushes, her pink pig tails bouncing. "Oh, hey guys…." She looked around and then blushed at Athrun. "**_Hi_** Athrun." She waved.

"Meyrin, have you seen Shin and Lacus?" Stellar asked.

"Screw Lacus, I brought marshmallows!" Meyrin exclaimed holding up the big bag of over sized marshmallows.

"Yay!" everyone exclaimed throwing their hands up and looking chibi-like.

"Wait a minute…" Kira started, he put his marshmallow on a stick in the fire. "I think I'm forgetting something…"

"Hey you guys, let's make s'mores!" Fllay cheered and everyone agreed.

"Oh well, it's probably not that important anyway." Kira shrugged.

With Shin----------------------------------------------

Shin pushed his way through the trees and the brush, but no matter where he looked he couldn't find Lacus. "Where could she be….if only there was some kind of clue…." He began.

A wolf howled and Shin looked around to see a big black palace in the distance. "That castle must belong to the young and handsome knight named Shin Asuka who rode up on a beautiful white horse—" Shin put his hands over his mouth. "Why the hell do I keep talking like that…oh my gosh! That passage is from Lacus' story, could her story be coming to life?"

"Well what else would it be?" a voice came from behind Shin and he screamed.

"You're! You're!" Shin couldn't even speak.

"Yes, yes, I'm the crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend." She replied.

"Well, you're in her story, do you know how it ends?" Shin asked.

"Of course I do, after you see the really big black palace in the distance the prince Shin Asuka and the new queen, Lacus, burns the entire forest to forget all the terrible things that happened here, in short, we're all burned to death." the crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend said with a smile.

Shin took the crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend by the shoulders and shook her. "That means we're gonna die!" he panicked.

"Duh, I just said that." She replied flatly.

"Well come on, we've gotta get to that castle and stop prince Shin from marrying Lacus!" Shin exclaimed taking the not-so-crazy anymore blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend by the hand. "Wait a minute! The narrator didn't say 'the crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend' the story is changing, so there's hope that we can change things!"

Damn you. Anyway, the two of them ventured off to the castle. When they reached the castle gates, Meyrin and Fllay stood there guarding the doors. "We cannot let you pass." Lacus' fake Fllay said.

"But Fllay, this is an emergency!" Shin said desperately.

"I am not Fllay; I am the sluttish bimbo who strongly resembles the sluttish bimbo who slept with Lacus' new boyfriend." the sluttish bimbo who strongly resembles the sluttish bimbo who slept with Lacus' new boyfriend replied.

"Meyrin, please help us." Shin begged.

"I am not Meyrin; I am the stupid little girl who strongly resembles the stupid little girl that likes Lacus' ex boyfriend." the stupid little girl who strongly resembles the stupid little girl that likes Lacus' ex boyfriend replied.

"Why don't you ask them to join us, that's how you changed the story with me." the not-so-crazy anymore blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend offered.

"I didn't ask you anything, you just came with me." Shin reminded her.

"Just ask! Or I'll go crazy again! GRRRRRRRRR!"the not-so-crazy anymore blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend demanded.

"Okay! Fllay, Lacus is going to kill Kira, don't you care?" Shin asked.

"Kira…?" the not-so-sluttish bimbo who strongly resembles the not-so-sluttish bimbo who slept with Lacus' new boyfriend started.

"Yes! The narrator is changing the story again! Please, help us Meyrin! Athrun might die as well!" the not-so-crazy anymore blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend pleaded.

"Athrun…?" the not-so-stupid little girl who strongly resembles the not-so-stupid little girl that likes Lacus' ex boyfriend gasped.

Go to hell! These are the last changes, I swear it! So both girls joined Shin and they let him into the castle. (Damn that Shin…)


	4. Chapter 4

Well everyone, we've finally come to the end of this crazy train, and where it'll stop, no one knows, but all we can pray for is an action-packed finale! Read away!

"Lacus!" Shin exclaimed as he and the other three girls followed him, "Lacus, I'm here to save you!" he cried. The four of them found themselves before two thrones down an isle in a grand room. Lacus was sitting on a throne and so was Prince Shin, and then he stood up.

"What's the meaning of this! Guards, seize them at once!" the prince ordered.

"Sorry, but all your guards are with me now! Lacus, we can go back now, come on!" Shin exclaimed running up to her throne and taking her by the hand.

"I'm sorry Shin, but I think you've misunderstood." Lacus started.

"What are you talking about!" Shin cried.

"Well, when I marry Prince Shin, he and I will rule everything, and then we'll burn this forest so I'll forget about everything, including you my darling…" Lacus said putting her delicate pale hand on his face. "Guards, please kill him." She said.

Shin turned around and in an instant the stupid little girl who strongly resembles the stupid little girl that likes Lacus' ex boyfriend and the sluttish bimbo who strongly resembles the sluttish bimbo who slept with Lacus' new boyfriend tackled Shin and were biting his skin. " Oh no! The story is back to normal! Will you guys get offa me!" Shin shouted.

"I don't know if you've noticed this Shin, but they're all under my control, there isn't a thing you can do." Lacus smiled.

"Take him away!" Prince Shin ordered, and so the two girls took Shin and the crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend away to a dungeon.

"What am I gonna do? Now the whole story is back to the way it started and all my friends are gonna die…this can't be happening…" Shin cried.

"You say you have friends? Then why don't you call them?" the crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend asked.

"I don't know, because maybe they're all on the other side of the forest!" Shin shouted.

"What are they doing?"

"We're camping, until Lacus had to pee, that's how this whole thing got started." Shin replied.

"I think I might have seen them…" the crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend began in a very serious tone.

"Where, we've been together since we met." Shin replied.

"I know, but they're right over there." She replied pointing out the dungeon window, to see Kira, Athrun and the girls were all sitting by the fire eating marshmallows and laughing.

"HEY YOU GUYS! HELP ME!" Shin shouted from the top of his lungs.

Off in the distance, he could hear Athrun yell, "What the hell was that?"

And then came Fllay's voice, "I think it was Shin's ghost."

"You mean these woods are haunted?" he could hear Meyrin shriek.

"Quick, let's get outta here before Shin's ghost comes to eat us!" Lunamaria commanded and in an instant the campfire was out and Shin could hear a car speed off.

Shin's jaw dropped. "They actually left…" he said in disbelief.

"Well things could be worse." the crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend smiled.

"How?" Shin asked.

"We could both completely ignore that big hole in the wall."

Shin looked behind him to see that their was in fact a large hole in the wall. "Okay, I'm never going camping again…" he said dryly as he and the crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend walked out and back into the woods.

The crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend and Shin looked around. "I was really looking forward to nailing Lacus tonight in the woods, oh well, I guess you can't always get what you want." Shin began.

The crazy blonde haired girl that strongly resembles the girl that took Lacus' ex boyfriend grabbed Shin's hand. "Let's get married." She said.

"Why?" Shin asked.

"I don't know, people always do that at the end of movies when they're in love." She shrugged.

"But we're not in love." Shin replied.

"Oh yeah…you wanna do it!" she asked.

"Sure." Shin shrugged.

i don't know what to put here…

"Cagalli, wake up." Lunamaria said shaking the blonde haired girl.

"W-Where am I?" Cagalli asked looked around as everyone else began to go back to their tents.

"It's time for bed Cagalli, come on." Stellar called.

"But I didn't even get to tell my story." Cagalli whined.

"Well you should've went to sleep…" Lunamaria said.

"Well, it's too bad you guys missed it…because it would've been a good one." Cagalli smiled.


End file.
